6 Months, 2 Weeks and 4 Days
by mockingjay9392
Summary: A long distance relationship is tough work. Especially, if one of them is a world-known YouTuber and the other is a world famous actor. But, Jason was in love with Piper and Piper was in love with Jason, they were more a willing to make this relationship work, even if it did mean not seeing each other for 6 Months, 2 Weeks, 4 Days, 14 Hours, 26 Minutes and 12 Seconds
"Thalia!" Jason whined, "You best have a good reason for dragging me down this weird corridor!"

Needless to say, Jason was annoyed at his sister. Jason was simply hoping to chill for a few days in L.A after VidCon and hopefully meet up with his longtime girlfriend. But, again, work got in the way of his downtime. Sure, Jason loved being a YouTuber; he'd his best friends throught it, he got to travel to so many places and meet amazing people. However, it sure as heck messed with his personal life.

"Not long now, bro. Promise." Thalia replied with a grin. Jason sighed. _Man was she persistent_ ,he thought. Not 10 seconds after Thalia had spoken, she barged through door into a small carpeted room with 2 red sofas and an arm chair. Dotted around the room were his friends and fellow YouTubers (Leo Valdez, Calypso Ogygia, Nico Di Angelo, Will Solace and Reyna Ramirez-Arellano.) And everyone's channel were popular for different reasons.

People loved Leo for his insane prank videos which were usually done with the assistance of Travis and Connor Stoll. Calypso gained attention for being a Beauty Guru. She did Hauls, Tutorials, Favourites. If it was popular, Calypso has done a video about it. Nico, however, was quite a shy person. So, he mainly stuck to gaming videos. Will did everything that was popular; Q & A's, Daily Vlogging, Tags. He liked to follow the crowd when it came to video content. Reyna specialised in DIY videos. once she felt a lot more comfortable recording voice overs than talking to a camera for a long time.

There they all sat chatting to one and another, Leo and Calypso were sprawled across the right sofa talking in quiet tones to each other with small smiles on their faces. Over to the left, Will was lecturing Nico about something or other, whilst Reyna was trying to contain her laughter.

"All I'm saying is that you need to get more sunlight and stop playing games all the time!" Will reasoned. Nico sighed and rubbed his hands against his face. "I'm a gamer, Will! That means I put gaming videos on my channel!" Nico argued in a patronising tone, which caused Reyna to burst out the laugh which she had been holding in. Jason smiled to himself at his friends mad antics, he sat himself down in the armchair by Leo and Calypso and ran his hands through his hair.

"Well, hello to you too Jason, my dear friend!" Leo piped up from next to him. Jason sighed. "Hello Leo...", Calypso being herself noticed something was wrong.

"Jason?" She questioned, "Are you okay?" She looked at him with genuine concern.

"I said I would call her nearly 30 minutes ago..." He whispered, "I don't want her to think that I don't care." At this point, Jason took a sudden interest in his shoes. Leo's eyes softened as he paced a hand on Jason's arm.

"I know you miss her,man. I do too. We miss all of them." He spoke kindly, "But don't worry it. She won't mind, she's Piper."

"He should've called by now!" Piper panicked, "Or at least texted!"

She was pacing the floor of the dressing room, wringing and un-wringing her hands together. She couldn't help but be worried worried, Jason was never late to call, ever. Annabeth stood up and placed her hands on Piper's shoulders to stop her pacing.

"I'm sure he's just busy or his phone died." She reassured her. Annabeth was right, Piper just needed to calm down. After all, this was the premiere of her new film with some of her closest friends. Piper nodded in agreement with Annabeth, who pulled her into a warm hug.

Piper and all her friends were glammed up, Piper could barely stop herself from falling over in her 6 inch heels, luckily she'd had practice. Annabeth's golden curls were straightened to perfection and slicked back over her shoulders. She was wearing a Dolce & Gabbana dress covered in a swirling, intricate blue pattern which hugged her curves. In her hands, she held a clutch which reflected her dress perfectly. She wore minimal jewellery except for a few silver rings and a pair of earrings. Hazel looked just as amazing in a Zimmermann Brocade dress with dark blue and green patterns mixed with flashes of gold. Following the gold theme, Hazel wore golden jewellery matched with golden heels. Frank, Hazel's boyfriend, keeping up the standard wore a tight black suit with a deep red tie and shiny black shoes. His closely cropped hair was gelled into perfect style.

Piper sat herself down next to Frank, trying not to crease her dress, who wrapped his arm around her in a side hug.

"You'll see Jason soon, Pipes." Frank comforted her, "I promise.". Piper smiled at Frank thankfully before resting her head against his shoulder.

"Besides..." started Hazel, "You and Jason are Jasper. If any couple can make it through a rough patch or long distance. It definitely you two." Hazel reached over Frank to squeeze Piper's hand reassuringly.

"Look, I love you both but when you're together you're so...coupley?" Annabeth shuddered.

Hazel rolled her eyes, playfully. "You're just bitter because Percy is completely oblivious to all the hints you drop him."

"What hints? What are you talking about?" Argued Annabeth.

"I don't know, Annie. The blue theme you've got going on is a pretty big one." Frank smirked. Annabeth cheeks flushed crimson and stumbled over her words only to make weak attempts to stick up for herself.

Piper was really glad that she had her friends to take her mind off of Jason.

Jason was itching to get his hands back on his phone. He really hoped Piper wouldn't be mad at him for not calling her sooner.

"Thals!" Jason pleaded, "Just gimme my phone! Please?"

"You'll get it back soon alright?"

Jason huffed in annoyance but, reluctantly, kept quiet. He noticed that Leo and Thalia were looking at each other weirdly, as if they were trying to talk through their eye contact. But, Jason's thoughts were interrupted by Leo calling his name.

"So, Jason!" Leo stumbled over his words, like he was nervous about something. "Any new video ideas?"

"Erm.." Jason furrowed his eyebrows not expecting the question. "I think I would like to do a video with Piper if I see her anytime soon. Or maybe a sister tag, I've not done one yet. What'd you think about that, Thalia?"

"What? Yeah sure." Thalia agreed, not looking up from her phone or paying attention to what he was saying.

"That sounds fun!" Calypso piped up.

"Yeah! It'll be fun to watch another 'Jasper' video!" Reyna agreed enthusiastically. To enthusiastic for her anyway.

"So fun!" Nico laughed. That was when Jason knew something was going on.

"Okay. What on earth is going on?" demanded Jason.

"What? Jason, what do you mean?" Will asked.

"Well, Nico laughed and Reyna is being extremely enthusiastic. Something is going on and I wanna know what."

Nobody said anything or looked Jason in the eye. _What are they hiding?_ He thought.

"You know what?" Leo spoke, breaking the silence, "I am parched! Jason could you be a dear and get me some water from the fountain down the hall?"

"What's wrong with the tap in here?"

"The guy told us not to use it."

"Who? What guy? What are-"

"Stop asking questions and just get the dam water!" Leo insisted, standing up, grabbing Jason's arm and shoving him out the door.

"And don't come back until you have the water!"

The door slammed in Jason's face before he could say anything to Leo in response. _What the?_ He thought.

Nevertheless, Jason began his trek down the corridor to find the water fountain in question. But, when he reached the end of the hall, he couldn't see anything that resembled a water fountain. Had Leo led him on a wild goose chase? Most likely.

"What in the world?" He murmured to himself. He then heard two voices echoing from the corridor to the left. 1 masculine and 1 feminine. He started to walk closer towards to them (hoping he might be able to get some form of directions, if there even was a water fountain here), when he got closer the voices became clearer. Jason recognised the both. But one voice in particular.

Piper.

Piper was enjoying harassing Annabeth about her constant attempts to get Percy to notice her in a romantic way. She was laughing along with Hazel and Frank at Annabeth and mimicking Percy being absolutely clueless when the man himself burst through the door.

"Piper!" Percy screeched, "I need you!"

"Percy, I hate to break it to you but I have a boyfriend. Whom I love very much."

Percy rolled his eyes at Piper being childish. "That's not what I meant, you turd."

"Well, what'd you mean then, you turd." She retorted, copying his insult.

Percy stumbled across his words before finally deciding what to say. "I...uh...need to...uh...teach me to pirouette!' said Percy. Piper looked at him strangely. _What is wrong with this boy?_ She thought to herself.

"Er, okay..." She stood up to demonstrate, "So, all you have to do is-"

"No!" Percy intervened, "I mean can you show me in the corridor?" Piper just stared at Percy and looked at her friends, who seemed to be just as confused as confused as her. _Man_ , Piper thought, _Percy's gonna be the death of me._ Piper rolled her eyes at Percy but still went out into the corridor.

"Okay,"said Piper, walking down the corridor. "The trick for a pirouette is to turn outwards..." Piper carried on explaining for a short while turning around to see Percy texting.

"Percy!" She snapped. "Are you even listening?". Percy glanced up, nodded and gestured for Piper to carry on talking. Piper carried on talking explaining the art of the pirouetting to Percy, to once again look up and see that Percy had vanished. Piper groaned and scrunched the fabric of her dress in annoyance. Piper looked behind her to see if Percy could've possibly gone down there (she was never sure when it came to that boy) but only to see something a lot better.

Jason.

Jason was stood frozen. _Why was Piper here?_ He thought. Jason was pretty sure she had the premiere for her new movie. Yet here she was explaining something to Percy. All Jason could do was stare at her. She looked gorgeous. Her chestnut hair was pulled back into a fancy braid, she was wearing a tight-fitted, floor length, black dress with numerous pieces of jewellery. Jason could practically feel himself drooling. Panic started to rise within him, as it looked like she was about the walk away and not see him. He opened his mouth to call her name but, she'd already turned around and was looking him right in the eye.

"Jason?!" She called.

"Piper?!" He returned.

A large smile spread across Piper's face as she shouted his name again before running towards him. Jason didn't hesitate to run towards her, crashing into her at full speed as he met her halfway. Jason secured his arms around her small waist and buried his face in her neck, breathing in her comforting scent.

"I can't believe it..." Piper said, her voice muffled from her face being pressed in his neck. "You're really here."

Jason tightened his arms around Piper (if that was even physically possible) rubbed his nose against her skin and sighed.

"I missed you so much, Pipes."

"I missed you more, Jase. I really did."

They stood there just holding each other for what felt like hours but it didn't matter, Jason as content. He had his girl back in his arms. Jason pulled away from her to look at her real face, not a pixelated one. Her gorgeous kaleidoscope eyes were gleaming with love and a wide was permanently glued to her face. Jason couldn't help himself, he pressed his lips onto Piper's forgetting how much he'd missed doing it and how soft her lips were.

Piper responded to the kiss almost immediately. Her hands travelling up to link around his neck and he could feel her smile into the kiss. They pulled away but only to be cat-called by Leo Valdez himself.

"There's the two lovebirds!" He smirked. _He must've known Piper was here all along_ , Jason thought.

"You knew about this all along, didn't you?"

"Details details, Superman. Aren't you gonna come say hi to your bestest friend in the whole wide world, McLean?"

"Pretty sure that's not a word, Valdez." Piper laughed but still went over and gave Leo a huge hug.

"Jason!" He heard someone cheer before being crashed into. Hazel was hugging him as hard as her little arms could. He laughed and hugged her back, she was like his little sister. But, it wasn't long before she went over (excitedly, might Jason add) to give the others hugs.

"Dude! Isn't this great?" Frank asked, as he pulled Jason into a man hug. "The gang is back together again!"

"I guessing you kew the entire time too?" He questioned, to which Frank smiled mischievously.

"Well, we were all in on it. But, Thalia organised it." explained Frank, "She really cares about you, you know?"

"I know." Jason smiled. "I have the best big sister ever.". He felt someone wrap their arms around him, Jason looked down to see Piper smiling up at him. He wrapped one arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

Jason looked behind him to see Thalia smiling at him and Piper. He smiled at her and mouthed the words, 'thank you' to her. Thalia simply replied with 'you owe me' but smiled. Jason wouldn't really expect anything different from her either.

The next morning, Piper woke up to find herself next to a shirtless Jason, wrapped tightly in his strong arms. She nuzzled into him more whilst opening her eyes slightly. She caught a glimpse of the scattered clothes on the floor of the hotel room, that were taken off in a hurry last night, she felt her cheeks turn red.

She shut her eyes once more and felt Jason tracing patterns on her bare back lazily. Piper turned her head slightly, so that her nose was pressed against his face. She could feel his warm breath hitting her shoulder gently as he pressed his lips against her skin.

"Morning, Sparky." She smirked at his old nickname. Jason replied with a grunt since his face was resting against her shoulder. "Are you tired?".

"Tired of you talking." smirked Jason, as he pressed his chapped and partially swollen lips onto hers. Piper smiled into the kiss as she rolled underneath Jason, She pulled away from the kiss before it could get heated and laughed at Jason's pouty face.

"Why are you even awake?" Jason asked, "The sun hasn't risen yet." Piper linked her fingers together behind his neck and gave him a short but sweet kiss.

"Do you not remember what yesterday was?" She responded.

Jason thought for a second or two before answering her. "Well duh. In my opinion it was the best se-"

She placed her hand over his mouth to shut him up so he wouldn't say anymore on that topic. Even though she could see where he was coming from.

"No, silly, it was the premiere of the film."

"So..."

"That means, I have loads of interviews and talk shows to do today."

"Oh." Jason rolled next to Piper, her body already felt cold without him being so close to her. "So...last night was all the time we can spend together? In, what, like another 6 months?"

Jason looked genuinely heartbroken and upset that it made Piper's heart hurt just to look at him. She pulled the covers closer to her and curled up next to him.

"Thankfully not. Management gave me, Frank, Annabeth and Hazel the next week or so off. So, after today, I'm all yours."

She beamed widely as Jason cheered with joy and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Jase, babe, I can't breathe."

"Oh shit, sorry." He apologised, loosening his grip on her slightly.

"But, remember, I do still have work today. So, lemme go shower.". Piper said, as she made her way over to the hotel bathroom. Only to be followed by Jason. She turned around to face him and raised an eyebrow.

"What on earth do you think you're doing, Sparky?"

"Joining you of course, sweetheart." He replied innocently walking past her and into the bathroom. "You know it saves water, Pipes". She rolled her eyes but followed him anyway.

Jason was now, freshly washed, fully clothes and saying goodbye to his girlfriend.

"Are you sure you just wanna spend the day on your own? Because you can always call Leo or Will." she asked, her hands linked behind his neck.

"Yes, Pipes. I'll be fine. I've got to think of video ideas, anyway. It'll help pass the time, till you come back, sweet girlfriend of mine." He returned, his arms wrapped around around Piper's waist. "I love you."

"I love you"

"I love you."

"I love you."

"I love you."

"I love you but I really have to go now." She gave him one last kiss before walking towards the hotel room door. "See you later, darling boyfriend of mine!"

Jason blew her a kiss which she caught dramatically before closing the door of the room behind her. He smiled to himself whilst the word 'boyfriend' rang through his mind. Jason thought for a second, before he walked over to his suitcase and unzipped the front pocket. He put his hand inside and felt the soft velvet of the ring box. _This is the right thing to do_ , Jason thought, _I can't picture being with anyone else_. He'd bought it 6 months ago, the last time they'd since each other face to face before yesterday. That's when he'd known that she was the only one for him.

He took the ring box out of the suitcase, opened the it and inside lay the ring that Jason had chosen. He had a week to nail this proposal. It had to be done soon. He wasn't going to wait another 6 months for the next opportunity. Jason took a deep breath and started practicing what he would say.

At the UK premiere of Piper's new film, she didn't look much different. A beautiful floor length dress with flashes of colour at the bottom of the fabric, stylish black heels, flawless makeup, perfect hair. But she was glowing, happiness was radiating from her. How to tell? A shining new ring on the fourth finger of her right hand.

OMG IT'S OVER! THAT TOOK ME SO LONG. I've been writing this on and off for about 6 months (ish) now. Yes, it has actually taken me that long. i'm sorry x1000000 that i haven't updated any of my stories, after this one I'll hopefully update 'The Sanctuary'. Bet you forgot about that. I wouldn't be surprised, there's only 1 chapter and I published it forever ago. The after that, Forbidden Love. However, with Remembering, I'm going to edit the first 3/4 chapters first bc they're so god damned awful. I hope this one shot makes up for my (unintentional) hiatus :/.

I'll try and put the outfit links on my profile but it's being weird at the moment, ut if you want to have a look at them on polyvore my username is mockingjay9392 (:

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson or Heroes Of Olympus series, Rick Riordan does.

Virtual hugs,

-mockingjay9392


End file.
